tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Tinsel Fluff/Recolours, Pages, and Rules, Oh My!
Hello all, Tinsel here! So today I'd like to talk to you about a few things. First, welcome all new users! I hope you enjoy your stay here. So without further ado, here we go! On the topic of recolours. We all know what lovely designs the original Tokyo Mew Mews have, and I know how easy it is to just slap a new colour on them and try to call it your own. However, this seriously limits opportunities for new and unique characters! I know not everyone can draw, but I'd appreciate it if recolouring was kept to a bare minimum. We have a forum, the Mew_Mew_Hotline~! where you can describe a design you want and someone will draw it for you. I'm seriously concerned that we have actual categories for recolours. Honestly. Come on, guys! You can do better than this! I know you can. We're not expecting new age Picassos here, just some designs that you made. Pages I've addressed the issue of naming pages before, and I'm going to address it again. I see a lot of pages these days, where instead of being named the character's name, they're the Mew form name. It might be confusing for say, a new user, to come on the wiki with an idea for a Mew Blueberry, and seeing a page titled Mew Blueberry and thinking they can't use that idea anymore. It could lead to a lot of confusion. I don't see the sense in titling the page "Mew Strawberry" if the character's name is Ichigo Momomiya. I believe it would be better to title the page with the character's name rather than his/her Mew form. I'm pretty sure most if not ALL characters have a first and last name, which are much more unique than their Mew titles. Correct? Edit: It's already happening. We have Mew Kiwi and Mew Kiwi2. This is not okay! This makes it quite difficult to navigate the site, and bloody well confusing for newcomers! We can't keep naming pages "Mew "! I swear, if people aren't going to name their pages correctly, I'm going to redirect them to proper named pages. New Policies So Homura's been away for quite some time. There hasn't been much administrative work being done, other than at the hands of our dear Lucky, who has my eternal thanks. Let's have a big round of applause for her, shall we? Anyway, I'd like to lay down a few policies. These aren't set in stone, but they may become actual site policies in the near future. *If it isn't yours, don't edit it. If you ask permission to edit something and the owner of the page doesn't respond or says no, DON'T go and edit it anyway. If I see repeated instances of this, I will issue warnings and bans as needed. *Once again, keep the recolouring to a minimum. I know it's easy, but it severely hinders your artistic ability and it could even be considered illegal. Please visit our Mew Mew Hotline if you need help with character art/design! *Respect the admins. What they say, goes. No exceptions. If you feel you have been treated wrongly by our wiki administrators, feel free to drop me a message and we can sort out the issues there. *Any page that does not meet our Wiki's standards and is not in the "incomplete pages" category WILL be marked for deletion. Conversely, if a page has sat in the "incomplete pages" category for over three months without being editted, it will also be marked for deletion. During this time, the author still has a chance to revamp their page to save it. Even if it's only a small edit, it still counts. Every little bit counts! *If a page is up for adoption and you wish to adopt it, but the author of the page is absent, please state your wish to adopt it. If in one weeks time, nobody else has stepped forward to adopt it also, an Administrator will voice approval and the page will be yours. *Newest Policy! Please name your pages correctly. We've already had instances of two Mew Kiwis. Please use your characters first and last name (if applicable) when naming pages. Any pages that do not follow this will be renamed to fit this policy. Category:Blog posts